SURPRISE SURPRISE
by callie chase
Summary: it's been one year since our abhirika are married and their anniversary is close!there is a bet on who offers the better gift! tarika is confident that her gift is better and abhijeet is no less he has a party in store ! whos gift is better then-tarika's or abhijeet's ? read to know
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I m back with another story! This one is about our "married" abhirika and I hope you like it! Plz read and review n have fun!**

**SURPRISE SURPRISE **

In bureau:

Abhijeet was sitting at his desk, clenched by some deep thoughts, he had a file in hand which he was staring at but it didn't seem to be at all related to what he was thinking, Daya came in to through the doors of the well know cid bureau with a strange urgency and totally disregarding the salutes and "good mornings" of his juniors he found his way to his best friend and took away the file in abhijeet's hand in a swift movement, abhijeet was a little startled but asked immediately

Abhi : are Daya kya hu…

Daya did not have time for abhijeet's question , he started speaking

Daya : abhijeet tum kuch **bohot** important bhul toh nahi rahe ho? Socho abhijeet

Abhi : are yaar daya mein bhi kuch bohot important soch raha tha! Paheliya mat buza yaar , bohot kaam hai!

Daya : are abhijeet sochooo kuch bhul rahe ho yaar!socho sochoooo (he said requesting him to think harder)

Abhijeet had no clue what his best friend was saying and what on earth was he suppose to remember. This was enough to call the whole team's attention, they all gathered around their seniors to see what the matter was

Pankaj : sir aap dono kahi jhagda vagda toh nahi kar rahe ho na?

(he said it in the most –i-am-pankaj- attitude)

Well since everyone knew our Daya and abhijeet's "dosti ki kahaniya" they all started to speak simultaneously

All together : are kya Pankaj…/ kuch bhi bolte ho Pankaj/ nahi Pankaj esa nahi ho sakta/ pankajjjjjjjjjjj

He tried to explain that he was just joking but no one seemed to listen to him, daya already in a not-so-good a mood shut them up and they all became quiet

Pankaj then said that he was just kidding and that he knew that they don't ever fight

Daya was not at all interested in the cute pankaj's apology he diverted his attention to abhijeet and said

Daya: dekh abhi please jaldi yaad kar please muze tuze batana kyu paad raha hai yaar? Please yaad kar

Abhijeet : dekh daya mein bohot jaaruri kuch sooch raha hu muze disturb maat kar yaar!

Daya : are abhi, isse jaada kya important hai yaar ?!

Abhijeet : are parso meri shaadi ki pehli salgira hai yaar, aur kuch samaz nahi aaa raha hai ,Tarika ko ese ache moke pe kya du.

Daya who seemed so in distress a minute ago became really calm

Daya : tumhe yaad tha! Hash! yaar mein toh samjha ki tu bhul gaya!

Itni deer se yahi toh yaad dilvane ki koshish kar raha tha tuze

Abhijeet was about to say something but Rajat said with a mischievous smile

Rajat : are daya sir kya aap bhi! Itna pavan din abhijeet sir thodi bhul sakte hai ? kya aap bhi!

Everyone understood what Rajat meant, and the smiled but abhijeet did not understand that rajat was trying to pull his leg, he said in a dreamy way

Abhi : hain aur nahi toh kya ! itna achha din mein kese bhul sakta hu!

Hearing this everyone started laughing

Abhijeet realized that they were laughing on him and looked at all with a fake angry look

Daya : hain hain achha tu kuch bol raha tha ki kya du Tarika ko …. Esa kuch

Abhijeet : are hainn yaar mein keh raha tha ki mein Tarika ko iss din par gift kya du yaar? Muze kuch samaz nahi aaraha!

Daya : are itna kya sochta hai! Kuch accha sa dede!

Abhijeet : are achha hi to dunga na! lekin achha **kyaa**? (He thought for a while and said ) shreya, purvi tum dono kuch batao na! tum dono ladkiya ho aur Tarika ki itni achhi dost bhi! Asa kuch hai jo use chahiye par uske paas hai nahi ?

Shreya and Purvi looked at each other and took a minute to think then shreya said

Shreya: nahi sir esa toh kabhi kuch nahi boli Tarika! Vo to kehti hai unke pass sabh kuch hai jo unhe cahiye!

Purvi : hain sir, Tarika ne ese kabhi nahi kaha ki use kuch cahiye! Vo to pichle saal bhar bohot khush rahi hai!kyu shreya? (she said, indicating that "**he**" is all she ever needed)

Abhijeet smiled inattentively and said again: are phir du kya use mein

Daya : hummm abhi tum use koi achhi si sone ki cheej kyu nahi dete?ya diamond

Sachin : hain sir, kehte hain na ki diamond is a girl's best friend.

Purvi literally jumped at this : are sir muze yaad aya ,(she turned to shreya and all turned to see purvi), shreya yaad hai tumhe hum sabh jab vo mall mein gaye the tab Tarika ko vo diamond and sapphire earings pasand aaithe ?yaad hai ? sir aap use vahi dijiye main aap ko lechalungi muze ache se yaad hai vo kaha aur konse the(she said turning towards abhi)

Abhijeet's faced suddenly looked so fresh and happy he said in a very happy voice: are thank you yaar purvi! Tumnhe meri mushkil asan kar di! Thank you!

And smiled at her she too smiled and felt good that she could help her boss and best friend's husband **and** make her best friend happy, too

Freddy was till now thinking about something, he snapped out of his thoughts and said

Freddy: are sir mere pass isse bhi achha idea hai gift ka! Batau?

Daya smiled : achha **isse bhi achha** batao toh freddy!

Freddy smiled In a victorious manner and said

Freddy: are sir mei ne aap par aur dr tarika par ekk ekkdaam achhi kavita banai hai sir vo aap dr tarika ko de do! Are hain…. Sachin sir aap batai ye inhe kitni achhi thi vo kavita!

Sachin was in loss for words : aaaa….haain…matlab….hain hain sir badi acchi kavita thi …. Bohot …bohot achhi

Freddy smiled in a triumphant way, but what he did not know was that sachin has slowly sneaked behind him and now was signing abhijeet to **not** gift the poem to Tarika

Abhijeet saw it and said : are bilkul! agar sachin nahi kethta tab bhi pata hoti hi muze ki kavita achhi hi hogi, tumne jo likhi hai!

Freddy : achha sir toh kab leke aau vo kavita mein taki aap vo dr tarika ko de sako?

Abhijeet : are hain …vo..vo…vo freddyyyyy par aase achha lagega kya ki apni anniversary pai mai apni biwi ko **tumne** likhi hui poem du? Vo meri tariff karegi ("yaa juttiya maregi" he said in a whisper) matlab tumhare hisse ki "tariff" main nahi cheen sakta freddy!nahi cheen sakta ! (he ended in a dramatic way)

Daya took this opportunity and said: hain ispar koi aur char cha nahi ! no Freddy(he said when he saw that Freddy was about to say something )

PANKAJ: are ….sir…. sir….. sir …suniye na mere paas bhi ek idea hai!

Abhijeet heard this and slapped his forehead like almost everyone else. But still encouraged his junior to pour out the idea he had in his mind….ummmm…. Let's say heart, though he was not at all hopeful !

Pankaj : sir kyu na aap unhe anniversary ki **surprise** party do?

Hearing this abhijeet , in a swift movement moved his hand from his forehead and looked up, his eyes were wide like they would fall off any second,just like the other's eye were .

Abhijeet (surprised) : pankajjjjj ye tumnhe **khud** socha ? tumhne achha idea diya ? are vaah ? are Pankaj ye idea toh bohot accha hai! Aab dekhta hu ki main sharat kaise nahi jitta!

Pankaj : sharat sir? Konsi sharat?

Abhijeet trying to act like he did not say such a thing: sharat? Konsi sharat?

Accha chodo! Suno saab parso meri anniversary hai! Aur party organize mein tum saab meri madat karoge! Kal hum sabh kisse kya kaam karna hai vo batenge! Samjhe ? chalo aab saab vapas apne apne kaam par lago! haain aur ek baat! Kisi bhi kimat par -Tarika, salunke sahab aur acp sir ko party ke bare mein kuch nahi pata chalna cahiye thik hai ?

Everyone replied a "yes "in the most enthusiastic way, everyone was happy about this party and was determined to make it **the** **best surprise party ever.**

Everyone went back to their jobs and abhijeet was thinking something,

FLASHBACK

MORNING, SAME DAY, ABHIRIKA HOUSE:

Abhijeet had gotten up, had a bath and was getting ready for work, he saw his beautiful wife leaning against the door of their room, he smiled and said

Abhi : Tarika accha hau tum aagayi! Mera vo purse kaha hai?

She came close to him and extended her right hand that was till now behind her, there in her hand was his purse then,when he was about to ask for his phone she extended her hand again and gave that too, just like his handkerchief

Then she smiled at him and said : abhi ye dene mein thoda weird lagta hai, saari wifes nahi deti hogi lekin, tumhari banduk!

Abhi smiled at his wife : Tarika yee toh mein bhul hi gaya tha!

He took the gun from her hand and looked at her

Abhi: saab de diya tumnhe?

Tarika smiled : abhi ek saal hogay shaadi ko tum ye kaam muzse pehle **kese karte** the ? hain?

Abhijeet looked at her and pulled her closer to him and put his hands on her waist and took his face a little closer to her face, and said

Abhi: eek sal abhi pura nahi hua hai ma'am, 2 din hai abhi!

Tarika looked up at his face which was dangerously close to her's and said with her breathtaking smile: accha toh janab ko yaad hai? Muze toh laga….

Abhijeet : are itna "**sundar**" din mein kese bhul sakta hu meri **bulbul**!

She did a little –ye-kabhi-nahi-badlega- headshake! And he moved his face closer to her and their lips meet the hands Tarika had on abhijeet's hard built chest, now moved to his cheeks , moments later they broke apart and Tarika smiled at him and he tried to kiss her neck, but she interrupted him and said

Tarika : aun aun aun aun…. Nahi ….. tumhe deer nahi ho rahi abhi?

She brought her hands back to his chest and gave a slight push….

He took off his hands from her waist and moved them to her face, he placed a kiss on her forehead and a quick one on her lips and took steps to the door but she stopped him by calling his name

Tarika : vese abhi tumne mere liye "gift" toh leliya hain na?

Abhijeet was taken aback by the question and answered hurriedly : hain hain bilkul meri bulbul, aur sirf gift hi nahi bauhot hi accha gift, tum muze dogi use bhi accha!

(Talking they had come down the stairs and now were at the main door)

She raised her eyebrow and smiled at him

Tarika : esa ho hi nahi sakt, mere gift se behetar gift iss duniya mein hi nahi hai! Fir tum muze mere gift se behetar gift kese de sakte hu! Tumhe lagta hai ki tumhara gift mere gift se achha hai? toh hum dono sharat lag ate hai! Agar mera gift tumhare gift see acchha hua toh tum meri ek wish puri karoge? Thik?

Abhijeet smiled and asked : accha aur agar meri gift better hui toh?

Tarika waved her hand as if sliding away **even** the possibility of such a thing happening with a corresponding expression

Abhi conti : agar….. agar…. Meri gift better hui toh TUM meri ek wish puri karogi! Thik?

Tarika extended her hand for a handshake and said "deal" the shook hands abhijeet pulled her closer by the same hand kissed her cheek and ran towards his car, Tarika just smiled and waved a good bye to him, right there at the doorstep

END OF FLASHBACK

Abhijeet snapped out of his flashback and said

Abhi : Aab dekhte hai bulbul! Kon jitata hai ye bet! Smiled to himself and restarted his work, eager for the special day

What gift does Tarika have for abhijeet that she is soo sure to win the bet? Who will win the bet? Stay tuned to find out more! ;P

oo000oo

okay this was chapter one of my "surprise surprise" there are 2 more chapters which I will upload asap! Please keep on reading , reviewing and telling me what you like n feel free to also tell wat u don't like! I wanna thank all those who encouraged me by reviewing my last story( niyati ka khel )(& for all those who haven't read it plzzzzz also read that) and thnx for such a warm welcome in the ff world (this was a write decision!) You all are amazing! And plzzz keep reading, loving and reviewing my stories !

a hearty thanks to all those who reviewed my last story:

Tasha, preetz, kamikaze me, abhirika's lover, Cute Smile, shree, .1, adk , Khushi Mehta, CID's fan , CID ,Amina , Preetz, KK's Rapanzal, Sapana Dahal, Princess Angelina-SRIJA, ConfidentGirl22, shilpam59, & Bint-e-Abid

Thank you all it was really encouraging! Love you all!thnx n keep reading ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hi! I am back and I have with me the next chapter of "surprise surprise", so read along, do review and have fun.

SURPRISE SURPRISE (CHT 2)

The previous night was really hard for abhijeet, he just could not sleep, he was sketching out ideas for a perfect party for his lovely wife (also he had to win the bet didn't he?)

He was imagining his wife's face when she would see their house beautifully decorated with balloon and frills and lights and when she would see the beautiful cake that he had in his mind, the gift he had bought, the most beautiful sapphire and diamond earrings(with the help of the cid girls )

All was perfect and he had all in mind! … hmmm the problem it was all in his mind, the execution of this party was every important for him, bet lagi thi yaar , ijjat ka saval hota hai!

He turned (still sleeping on the bed) to look at his beautiful wife assuming she was sleeping, but when he turned to her he saw a set of beautiful eyes staring back at him he was really surprised and a small scream escaped his mouth, she also got a little surprised but then she made a bitter face and said

Tarika : abhijeet itni raat ko chilla kyu rahe ho? Kya hai

Abhijeet tried to fish for a perfect excuse but did not find any good one he just hurriedly replied ,

Abhi : tum tum tum ase bade bade akhose muze raat ke (he checked his phone for the time) 3;30 baje ghoor rahi ho main….. main…mai daar gaya! Aur…aur….aur tum tum ye itni raat ko jaag kyu rahi ho?

Tarika lifted a brow and asked him : mera chodo "tum" kyu jag rahe ho? Maine kaha tha ki jaara movie dekhte hai achhi tab tumne kaha ki neend aarahi hai! Aab kya hua ? hain bolo?!

Abhijeet : vo vo vo vo vo mein soo hi raha tha! Sapna dekh na toh aakh khyul gayi! Itna achha sapna, vaah!

Tarika : are wah kya dekha, ki mein hamari bet jeet gayi?

She said with a naughty grin

He smiled at her : hain Tarika, kyu kit um toh sirf saapne mein hi jitogi!

Tarika's smiled turned to a irritated face and she "humph" at him and said

Tarika : dekh lenge senior inspector ki jitta kon hai (she pointed at herself) aur haarta kaun hai (and now pointed to abhijeet)

And without listening to his reply turned to the other side an slept, abhijeet did not want to take any more risks of her finding out exactly what he was thinking so he too slept after saying to her in a whisper, "dekh lenge bulbul, dekh lenge"

The next morning, in the bureau:

The team was deciding on **what **work **who** was going to do "perfectly" for the party-that as was decided, was going to be the same night at 12:00

Because abhijeet could not wait to gift his lovely wife on their first anniversary and ofcourse "win the bet"

Abhijeet : dekho saab ko apne apne kaam samajh mein aagaye? Koi confusion nahi hai?

Everyone nodded and said together :yes sir!

Abhijeet : good to saab muze apne apne kaam batao! Kya hain na cross check karte hai! Kyu (he said the last sentence especially to Daya getting close to him) hain toh Sachin tumse start karte hai!

Sachin : ji sir, main saare ghar ko ekdam ache se, sundar se phool, balloons aur lights se sajana hai voh bhi sir 6 hrs main? Right ?

Abhijeet nodded, happy that Sachin knew what he had to do and turned to rajat,

Abhijeet : hain rajat, tumhe kya karna hai?

Rajat : hain sir toh muze joh bhi decoration ka saaman lagta hai voh kharidna hai , Pankaj ke saath aur uske baad party k eek ghante tak yaha bureau main rehna hai kyu ki yah abhi koi chahiye hoga!

He said with a smile

Abhijeet smiled and turned to daya ,

Abhijeet : hain daya….tum/

Daya started without even letting abhijeet complete his sentence

Daya :muze saara menu, jo decided hai, voh banraha hai na usse manage karna hai aur delivery leni hain!

Abhijeet smiled as he knew his best friend wouldn't mess anything up and then looked at freddy

Freddy did not even let abhi ask the question

Freddy : muze sir jake voh cake lana hai, jiski aapne pehele se hi order de di hai! Kyu sir? (freddy said in one breath)

Abhijeet : hash challo!thik aur purvi aur shreya?

They said together: Tarika ko sahi samay par , sirf samay par ghar lane ki jimmedari hum par hai sir, samay se pehele Tarika nahi pohochegi ghar sir!

Abhi : good good ! aur …. Dekho koi , koi bhi gadddddd ….. sir sir aap aap aap kabb…kab..kab aiye? (he said when he saw his acp sir standing behind the group who was discussing something he did not want his "sir" to know)

Acp said in his strong and stern voice: ye saab kya ho raha hai?ese yaha kya kar rahe ho?(the assistant of police said knitting his brows)

Abhi : sir vo vo vo aaj koi case nahi hain na toh sir voh ham saab ase hi time pass kar rahe the! Kya hai na, ese koi case na ho esa kabhi kabhi hi hota hai na!

Acp looked at all with suspicion but then looked at abhi and daya and said: accha aisa hain! dekho muze kuch bohot jaruri kaam hai, main jaa raha hu!

He said it and turned to leave everyone let out a silent sigh of relief which they caught in half because the senior turned

Acp : abhijeet wese jo party plan kar rahe ho ussme mujhe nahi bulane vale kya?(he said with a muze-pata-hai smile)

All very too surprised to talk, acp continued

Acp : mein tab se cid mein hu jab tum log bol bhi nahi pate the! Muzse jhoot bol nahi sakte tum saab! Abhijeet saval ka javab do

Abhijeet gathered himself up and said: nahi nahi sir vo aap ko kese bhul sakta hu vo bas….. aap ko daya lane vala tha badmein salunke sahab ke jese!

Acp hain toh aab mein salunke ko leke khud aa jaunga . aur use kuch nahi bataunga.. ..(he added when he saw that abhijeet was about to say something)

Acp came as he had entered "**abruptly **" .

They all stared at the door the today-too-mysterious-acp had left but were brought back by abhijeet's words

Abhi : chalo chalo, bohot kaam hai! Bohot chalo…. (but as everyone was about to leave he said) vese thank you tum saab ka!tum log nahi hote toh mera ye surprise kabhi pura nahi ho pata! (he smiled the most genuine way)

Everyone looked emotional and then rajat said

Rajat : are sir family hoti kis liye hai! Aur aab chalo bohot kaam hai!

The same day :11;50 , abhirika house

All was done, the house was looking more beautiful than it had ever looked with balloons ,lights , flowers and all that could make a ordinary looking house look ravishing (obviously Sachin,rajat and Pankaj did a fabulous job) , the food was ready-all that Tarika loved, the cake was ready-one of the best anniversary cakes with "happy FIRST anniversary abhirika" written on it, the people were ready including acp and salunke , the girls were about to come , Purvi had already called abhijeet before leaving the theater(yes the girls had taken Tarika on a late night movie, to keep her away from reaching home, saying that she had forgotten the girls after abhijeet and her wedding, which was kind of true, and so Tarika **had** to go.)

The car stopped in the garden of the couple's house and the whole cid was ready to surprise Tarika. The lights were off, there was total dark and as Tarika climbed the stairs to her house she wonder why so!

She opened the door and everyone suddenly screamed "surprise"….. Even the girls behind her.

Tarika was really surprised and she looked around the hall , as the hall looked extremely beautiful, she looked at all the other who too looked amazing, she saw abhijeet who had a different glow in his eyes and then, she just stood there staring at everyone, with tears in her eyes, who looked soooooo happy and enthusiastic. She came forward and looked at abhijeet and smiled a little and said "thank you" . the words were not something new or extra special, it was something he had always heard, from so many people, so many time, but coming from her on this day, with the emotions she poured into the words, he just looked at her and smiled, because he could see she still had not wrapped up everything that was going on, she turned to face all and smiled with tears in her eyes and said again "thank you" "thank you all soooooooooo much" with this a tear slipped from her eyes , purvi and shreya ran to her to hug her and hugged her tightly.

The guys hugged abhijeet and the senior "acp and salunke" just stood there looking at their extremely happy children.

Then after the little emotional moment was over, Pankaj eagerly suggested for the one year married duo to cut the delicious looking cake!

The did so , the team clapped and the feed each other, in the most sweetest way, looking into each other's eyes saying "happy anniversary" which was interrupted by the "umhum" of daya and then they feed all the others whose smiles had not left their glowing faces!

They had their dinner -which was even more delicious that the cake, having fun and laughing and enjoying, after a long time!

Then abhijeet gifted his 2nd gift to Tarika, the earrings which she thanked to Purvi and shreya, at which abhijeet asked

Abhi :are unhe thanks kyu biwi ji, tofa toh hum laye hai?

Tarika smiled and said

Tarika : kyu ki idea toh unhi ka hai na?hum aap ko bohot ache se jante hai paati ji!

At which, obviously, all laughed, and abhijeet embarrassed scratched his head! Everyone else too gave their gifts to the couple after which abhijeet asked

Abhijeet : toh dr Tarika, mere toh dono gifts apko bohot pasand aye!shayad kuch jyada hi, aab mere gifts to dedo! Yaa apne haar manli?

Tarika smiled at him and said: itni jaldi nahi milegi abhijjeetji apko gift!meri gift kaal ….matlab aaj sham ko milegi! Voh actually tayyar nahi hai! Srry about that! Par kal sham ko jab aap lok dinner ke liye aaoge tab mein aap logo ko… I mean abhijeet tumhe gift dedungi! Vese mein haar manane valo mein se nahi hu! Mein ab bhi kehti hu meri gift better hai, aaj mere akho se khushi ke aasu nikle kal tumhare akhose ! dekh lena!

Tarika turned to face all of the other and said : aap logoki vajase aaj ka din itna achha ban paya hai, toh aap log please ye apne officer ki help kit oh meri bhi kar do!

Rajat was the first to talk : bilkul dr tarika, boliye kya karna hai! Hum tayyar hai

Everyone else said in a enthusiastic way: hain hain ,jaaror, ji bilkul!

Tarika smiled and said : toh tum saab kal raat 8 baje sharp yaha ajana! Party toh hum ne kar li aab ek achha sa get together bhi kar lete hai! Family wala vese bhi kal Sunday hai! Kyu?

Everyone smiled and looked at each other and started talking about how good it would be and how they would have fun just like they had hours ago, and Tarika was just smiling and abhijeet was staring at her when she looked at him and saw that he was staring at her she signaled him a "what"? , he just nodded a "nothing " and looked away! Then acp said : hain hain kal bhi bohot maza aye ga aab bohot raat ho gayi hai!toh saab chalo ghar !

Pankaj confused asked: sir apke ghar? Kyu sir aapke ghar bhi party hai?

Acp just slapped his forehead and said in a louder voice : apne apne ghar!

Pankaj : ohh thik hai sir, chalo chalo

After everyone had left, and abhijeet had closed the doors he came into the kitchen and saw that Tarika was eating some more cake, he came closer to her , went behind her and hugged her by the waist and said

Abhi : itna achha hai cake ki chauthi baar kha rahi ho?

Tarika looked up from the cake and smiled : bohot achha hai, bohot sweet hai, bohot chocolaty hai, tumse bhi jyada . (and giggled cutely)

He kissed her cheek from behind and smiled at her then said

Abhi : vese last min par kahi gift change karne ka irada toh nahi hai na mere bulbul?

Tarika turned in his grip to face him and said

Tarika: hum, nahi abhijeet bilkul nahi, meine kaha na meri gift tayyar nahi hai mein ne aaj nahi kaal raat ka socha tha soooo …. nahi hai!aab kya karu, lekin kaal dekhna , sharat toh mein hi jitungi! I have full confidence.

She said before she came closer to abhi's face and kissed him the sweetest yet most romantic way! When the broke apart he picked her in his arms, and carried her up the stairs, on their way to the room, she said

Tarika : abhi neend aa rahi hai! (with a innocent face)

Abhijeet smiled : abhi? Neend? Kya yaar meri bulbul ji? Thik hai! Hum bhi thake hua hai, kal dekhun ga aap ko! Vese muze lagta hai main jitunga!

Tarika pulled him closer and kissed his check and said

Tarika: tumhe sirf lagta hai, main jaanti hu ki jitenge toh hum hi! (& smiled)

He took her in the room lay her on the bed, put on a blanket and went to turn off the light when he came back to the bed he realized that his beautiful wife of 1 year was sleeping tight, he slowly pulled her to him hugged her, kissed her cheek and too went into a deep sleep, she still in his arms, in the desperate wait for the next day!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

What is tarika's gift that is still not ready? Why was acp so secretive today?

Who do you now think will win the bet?

-0oo00oo0-

I think this was a long one, there is a twist isn't there? Now what is your guess? Who wins the bet now? This chapter was the connecting link between the 1st and the climax chapter! I still hope you liked it!

If you liked it please review-the amazing ppl of the ff wrld! And plz support just like you still have, I will soon upload the next one!

Plz plz plz plzzzzzzzzzzzzz review! Tell me what you like, what u don't, what u would like! Plzzzzzz! And thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I m back! Hi hello, how r u all? Excited for this chapter? I hope you are sooo I m not gonna talk anymore and let you read, and let the folds of my story unfold! :P

SURPRISE SURPRISE (CHPTER 3)

Abhijeet thought: hum yeh kaha hai? Yeh kaha le aai Tarika hum saab ko patti laga ke? Pehle toh gayab ho gayi, din bhar vapas nahi aai, aab aai toh ye? Lai kaha hai yeh? Aur aakhe kaab kholegi ye! Mian hi janta hu aaj ka din kese gujara hai maine!

FLASHB ACK

The day had been extremely difficult for our senior inspector, though he was really happy that his marriage had completed a year, he just did not, at all have patience however, because he still had not received his gift! He still had not won his bet and Tarika's mischievous and triumphant smile that she had been flashing all day did not help in building his confidence at all! His "vishvas" on his gifts being better than hers was now losing too. At last the evening approached he was ready, Tarika though, still had not come back home, yes she had been out from 3 in the afternoon and it was 6:30 now, "where is she?" he thought, suddenly then the bell rang and he sprang to open the door, to his disappointment (well not really) it was the cid team, all but ACP sir. He called them in and told them to get themselves at home. Daya ,being the best friend he is, saw that his friend was too impatient, and asked

Daya : are abhijeet, kya hua? Aur Tarika kaha hai?dikh nahi rahi?

Pankaj took the chance to talk and said: sir mujhe lagta hai dr Tarika hum saab ke liye dinner bana rahi hongi! Sir maine suna hai dr Tarika bohot achha khana banati hai? (he asked excited about the dinner)

Abhijeet still waiting for Tarika said : nahi yaar!

Pankaj : nahi? (he asked almost in a scream) (he turned to face freddy and said) are freddy sir apne toh kaha tha ki dr Tarika apki biwise bhi achha khana banleti hai? Apne jhoot kaha ? (he said with a sad expression as if freddy had betrayed him somehow)

Abhijeet : are Pankaj vese nahi keh raha hu! Bohot achha banati hai khana! Khane ke saath ungliya bhi khajao vesa! Par who ghar pe nahi hai aur aap logoko khane par bulaya toh hai par khana nahi banaya usne, 3:00 bajese gayab hai voh!pata nahi kaha hai? (he said, there was now pure concern on his face, it was almost 7 now , where was his wife)

Then like a rehearsed part, she made a dramatic entry, she was followed by acp and dr salunke.

Tarika : main yaha hu (she said in a dramatic way),

Abhijeet : kaha thi itni deer? Pareshan tha mein! Phone uthane mein kya kuch chala jata tumhara? (he said in a angry-kum-concerned way)

Tarika : are ghussa kyu ho rahe ho, tumhara gift hi toh pura kar rahi thi!chahiye na gift!(she did not even let abhi answer she took out something black from her purse and said) , achha chalo chalo, ye saab apne apne akho pe lagalo! (the black thing was a black cloth strip, to cover all of the teams eyes) she gave it to "all" the member of the cid team and told them to tie it on their eyes)

Abhijeet was the first to talk : are yeh kya hai yaar?

Everyone followed : are haain dr Tarika yeh kya hai?/hain/yeh kya?/ lekin kyu?

Acp : chup chal agalo na, fir hame chal na bhi hai!

Tarika smiled and said: aur koi hoshiyari nahi! Hmmm (she said as she saw all tying the cloth on their eyes )

Abhijeet said after covering his eyes : lekin le kaha jaarahi ho yaar?

Tarika : tumhara gift chahiye?toh chup chap saab ye lagao aur chalo !

The team was now in the car, to where only Tarika, acp and salunke knew!

FLASHBACK OVER!

Everyone were now told to open the cloth covering their eyes. Everyone did so as fast as they could. Abhijeet adjust his eyes to see his gift and he saw that he was standing in front of a house, a beautiful house, with a beautiful garden, he looked to his left to find his wife, she looked at him and smiled

Tarika : yeh hai tumhara gift, PEHLA gift.(and she handed him a key)

Abhijeet looked like he was struck by lightning, he asked

Abhijeet : tum muzhe "ghar " gift kar rahi ho? (almost in a scream)

Everyone's attention shifted from the beautiful bungalow to abhijeet.

Tarika smiled at him as if he did not really appreciate her gift (which he did), as if he did not really understand it! She smiled again and said

Tarika : andar se nahi dekho ge ghar?

Abhijeet nodded and everyone followed the senior inspector with really happy faces and smiles

Abhijeet opened the house which was beautifully decorated, not party decoration, just a homely feel! No sooner did he enter the house, than he felt nice and comfortable. But after one more look around the house, abhijeet's face turned from happy to kind of confused, till then everyone had come in to the house and were looking around.

Abhi : Tarika mein ….meine….kya hum…. Matlab….meine ye ghar pehle dekha hai! Jaroor dekha hai? Kaha par, kuch samajh nahi aaraha!

Tarika's smile widened she looked really, really happy now, she said

Tarika : bilkul dekha hai, meetji! (She said with a mischievous smile)

Abhijeet who was busy looking at the house and trying to remember where he had seen it, turned quickly, just like the others, when he heard the name "meet"

And he knew where he had seen the house, it was the house from the "raaz lapata kidney ka" , the first time they were sent undercover, (as husband and wife ), he looked at her and his eye were teary, he said

Abhi : tumhe yaad tha? Itne saalo baad bhi? Tumhe yaad tha? Jab main tak bhulgaya , TUMHE yaad tha ?  
Tarika smiled at her husband's surprised expression , she nodded a yes and said

Tarika : bikul yaad tha!tum bhul gaye? Kya abhi! Mein toh tab se is ghar ke liye paise jama kar rahi thi! Tumhe tab bhi ye ghar bohot pasand aya tha na? kitni baat kit hi tumne,"yeh ghar agar moika mile toh jaaror kharidunga"," muze yeh ghar bohot achha laga, mil jaye toh kitna achha hoga", etc etc .

Abhijeet : muze pehele se hi pata tha ki tum bohot achhi biwi banogi, par tum toh sabse achhi biwi ho Tarika! Muze bhi yaad nahi tha ki maine itne saal pehle, ek ghaar dekh kar kya kaha tha, tumhe yaad tha? Tumne mere liye yeh ghar kharida, aur maine tumhe sir ek party aur earrings diye? Tum saahi kehti thi Tarika –tumhara gift mere gift se bohot achha hai! Tum jiti main hara!

He said accepting his defeat. She smiled and looked at ACP and salunke, who were smiling too

Tarika : tum toh abhi se hi hattiyar dalne lage, mera gift toh abhi pura nahi hua hai yaar! Yeh toh sirf starting thi climax toh abhi bakhi hai mere dost….. I mean patti!

She said with a broader smile than the one she was flaunting before.

THEN She kind of just changed the subject and said

Tarika : vese abhi main itne saal pehle bhi, sahi kaha tha na? uss divar par hamari shaadi ki tasvir kitni achhi lag rahi hai! (She looked at him, smiled and continued) vese tum bhi galat nahi the, vo karma, bilkul perfect hai (she pointed to a room to the left of where they were standing) (and smiled even wider)

Abhi looked confused for a moment but then literally ran to the room he opened it and everyone followed him. He was looking at his second gift, he had gotten a house till now which his beautiful wife had gifted, but there was better gift,yes there was , he did not think there could be but there was, there it was in front of him, a beautiful room, a room for a **BABY**, there was a cradle, the room was beautifully painted, just right for a baby, there were small, big toys all around the room floor and baby photos, cute baby photos , and photos of Tarika and abhijeet's childhood too, (where she got his photos he did not know .)

Abhijeet just could not move ,he knew what this meant, he knew it when Tarika said about the room, because he remembered how he had then teased her that this room would be perfect for their children. Everyone else was behind him looking in the room , though no one understood what Tarika meant by "the perfect room", they understood what this,the room meant, they understood that this meant they were about to be "masis and chachas", daya who was standing behind abhi actually shook him, because abhi was just staring at the room ,then daya screamed

Daya: abhijeet tum tum…..tum.. , boss tum papa banane vale ho, mein chacha banne vala hu! Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Abhijeet snapped out of his "surprise" and ran back to Tarika , she had not moved from her original place , he slowed his speed when he had almost reached her caught her arms and just hugged her, a tight, i-wont- ever-ever-let-go-of-you hug, she was smiling the whole time and abhijeet had tears in his eye he let go of her, looked at her face and **again** hugged her, his actions said that he was more than confused on how to react to this amazing surprise he was toooooooooooooo happy to say anything, he just let go of her "again" and just smiled at her, shreya and purvi ran to Tarika and shreya said

Shreya : kya hum sach masi banane vale hai?

Tarika nodded a "yes" and now it was shreya and purvi's turn to hug Tarika. Abhijeet just stood there as all the men hugged him, one by one, starting from daya to yes even dr salunke. Everyone was too happy to say even a word, but all they wanted to say was quite evident from their faces! Daya gathered himself up and said

Daya : Tarika tum toh abhijeet ko gift dene vali thi, hum saab ko bhi de diya?

Tarika laughed as everyone else did and said

Tarika : achha toh laga hi hoga gift? Obviously!tum log bachho se itna pyaar karte ho, jab bhi bachhe ate hai bureau mein tum logoke chehre khil jate hai! Muze jab parso pata chal ki main…(she just put her hand on her belly protectively and continued )tab meine sochliya tha ki ese bataungi saab ko, achha sa surprise de kar, aur thanks to acp sir and salunke sir, ye karma itna khubsurat dikh raha hai !inhone 2 din tak itni mehnat kar ke,muzhe kuch karne ka mauka na dekar, saab kuch ,khud hi kiya hai!

Everyone turned to the senior people and Daya asked

Daya : sir aap ko pata tha? Apne muze bataya nahi? Kya sir?abhijeet ko nahi bat ate hume toh bata dete!

Acp: daya , bata deta toh tum abhijeet se chupa pate?

Daya : lekin sir

Acp :dayaaaa, khushi manao, tum chacha banane vale ho! Aab khushi manao, aur abhijeet kuch kaho, no mahine main is ghar main , jo Tarika ne diya hai, ek chota sa bachha hoga, tumhara bachha abhijeet! Mera pota…..

Salunke : mera nati

Acp: yaar salunke mein baat kar raha hu na… hain are abhi kuch toh bolo! Apna muh kholo…

Abhijeet, who had not at all said anything till now, smiled and said

Abhi : kya bolu sir? Boliye na? kya bolu? Meri biwi ne muze is duniya ka sabb se achhhha gift diya hai! Main har bachhe se pyaar kart ta hu sir, apne bachhe keliye toh sir, saalo ki ichha thi, tumne aaj tak ka best gift diya hai Tarika, best! (he said looking and smiling at his to-be-baby's mother, and she smiled back)

Everyone started clapping and smiling and they were happiest ever, in a short span of nine months , they were gonna have a small baby to play with, their own, they all too secretly wished for a baby, because every baby that came to their bureau had to go back, they did not have any right over the baby, but this one was the first in the cid family, and everyone was determined to pamper this baby all they could, the first grandchild for acp and salunke, the first baby of cid Mumbai!

Everyone had left after 2 hrs or so after eating the delicious food that again congratulating the couple, saying their good byes to the baby to come and warning Tarika to take care of herself and abhi to take care of her.

Tarika was about to clean the dishes but abhi stopped her made her sit on the couch, kneeled in front of her and said

Abhi : bulbul, tum is duniya ki saab se achhi biwi ho, I love you more than anything in this world,well anne vale bachhe se jyada nahi, but more than anything else in this world!(he then put on a mischievous smile and said)

Achha isi liye meri bulbul kal 4 plate cake khagayi, akele nahi kha rahi thi na!

Tarika playfully slapped him on his arm and smiled

Abhi put his hand on her stomach and said to the 1 month old baby : bachha aap please please jaldi se aa jao, aab papa aur wait nahi kar sakte, aapka intajar puri cid ko hai,please jaldi aajao!pleaseeeeeee!

With this he sat next to his beautiful wife she rested her head on his shoulder, he kissed her head and they started talking about how the baby would change their life and how Tarika gave the bestest gift ever!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hey soo the chapter is over and so is the story and did you like it? Was it up to the mark? Was it good enough, plz do tell by reviewing!

& I wanna say that we got some amazing amazing guesser here! I mean the first comment ( ) had the right guess, but I don't think you saw that meet and preet coming!:)

**** Also I would like to ask all would you like new stories during pregnancy, and after pregnancy of abhirika !if yes plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz tell me so! I have some good ones, but if u guys aren't interested in wont coz I got my tests coming and if you would it would be time well spent….so do tell!

And thanks for allllll the reviews! U all r awesome thnx love u all!

Keep reading, liking, loving and reviewing my ffs!thnx! bye!


End file.
